GARO (Composite)
|-|GARO= |-|Bearers= Summary GARO the Golden Knight is the title given to strongest Makai Knights. While this is not a formal ranking in itself and no preferential treatment is given to the said Knight, as seen in Makai Senki where Kouga became a Senatorial Knight in light of his numerous deeds. The title nonetheless commands respect and even awe among the Knights, so much so that the symbol of GARO itself is instantly recognized by any knight. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C, likely 3-B. Higher with Blazing Armament, Transformations, Power ups and sufficient Spiritual Energy Title: GARO the Golden Knight Bearers: Gouki, Taiga Saejima, Kouga Saejima, Raiga Saejima, Ryuga Dougai, Minamoto no Yorimitsu (more commonly known as Minamoto no Raikou or simply Raikou), Leon Luis, Alfonso San Valiante, Wilhem Ragnvald (more commonly known as Sword) Origin: GARO Gender: Male Classification: Makai Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordman, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Zaruba can sense Horrors), Fire Manipulation (Can use Mado Flames to attack enemies and negate enemy regeneration. Leon can generate never-ending flames that eternally burn his enemy), Fire Empowerment (Can use Mado Flame to enhance himself, called Blazing Armament), Statistics Amplification (Stronger when empowered with Mado Flames), Sleep inducement and Memory Manipulation with Talisman (Can use Talisman to makes people sleep and erase their memories), Can cut through barriers and forcefields, Non-Physical Interaction (Could harm and kill Zaji in his intangible form), Can attack enemies that hide in shadows, Sealing (Capable of sealing Horror souls), Summoning (Can summon Gouten. Can summon GAROs from different eras to aid him in battle. Leon can summon multiple swords to attacks his enemy), Size Manipulation (Can grow his sword to large size. Becomes very large in Goldstorm mode), Can creates shockwave, Light Manipulation (Can generates light from his sword), Ki Manipulation, Telekinesis (Can control his sword to attack enemies), Energy Reflection (Can reflect energy-based attacks and redirect them at his enemies), Curse Manipulation and Death Inducement (Taiga can place a mark of death on his enemies, which can make people die in a few days), Portal Creation (Can use Makai Path, a magical road way that was specifically made for Makai Knights to allow them to travel at great distances to the destination they need to be by foot), Berserk Mode and Rage Power (Would become Lost Soul Beast GARO when the wearer of the Golden Armor fully gives into rage as the 99.9 second time limit has run out, turned the wearer into a werewolf-like berserker as a result), Transformation (Can transform into other forms with sufficient spiritual energy), Flight, Energy Absorption (Absorbs energy inside Phosphorus Arrow, which turns him into Phosphorus GARO), Electricity Manipulation (Phosphorus GARO can use the Phosphorus Arrow to generate lightning and throw it at enemies), Can enter a mirror world with Mobiss' Maken, Soul Absorption (Absorbs the Makai Warrior spirits who had fallen to Karma, turns him into Dragon Formation GARO), Energy Manipulation (Dragon Formation GARO can use energy to cover himself and ram at his enemy), Soul Manipulation (Manage to seal or destroys soul), Telepathy (Can telepathically talk with Zaruba), Information Analysis (Can gain information and knowledge from former bearers of Garo), Can form a contact with Gajari (Gajari is a vastly powerful being, but he doesn't help Makai Knight so often and doesn't want to. Forming a contact with Gajari would cost him greatly, Kouga just ask for Teleportation alone cost him to lost in another dimension), Spaceflight (Blue Dragon GARO can fly in space), Regeneration (The GARO Armor is made of Soul Metal, which has ability to regenerate itself. With sufficient spiritual energy, he regenerated his limbs and nearly entire body after it got erased by Maryu), Power Bestowal (Ryuga can give his golden powers to his allies), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Zaruba jokingly says that maybe Raiga will have his own movie someday. Raiga then turns his head to the audience and smiles, breaking the fourth wall), Barrier Creation (With a thought, Luminous Beast Form GARO is capable of generates barrier to blocks attacks from enemy), Afterimage Creation, Darkness Empowerment (Can empower himself with darkness, turns him into GARO Yami), Life Manipulation (Can absorb and control the life forces of people, turning him into Goldstorm GARO, and granting him Large Size type 1 or 2), Non-Corporeal (Goldstorm GARO is completely made of pure life energy), Can survive in space, Dimensional Travel (Can use Gouten to travel into another dimension, such as the Makai Realm and Zaji's dimension between the space and time of two universes), Possibly Limited Reality Warping (Stated that he can turn people's feelings into reality. Kouga once turned Kaoru's painting into reality), Cloth Manipulation (Can stretch cloth to bound enemy), Fusionism (Leon used both his father's and his own weapons to combine the GARO and Zoro armors into a powerful new form, which turned him into Double Extreme Fusion GARO and granted him Chain Manipulation), Vehicular Mastery (Sword is highly skilled at driving a motorcycle), Resistance to Acid (Unharmed by Acid), Poison (Resisted a poison that can kill people within minutes for one night), Fire, Ice, Electricity Manipulation (Can resist electricity, and transmute it into his own power), Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Easily resisted Horror's power that can manipulate people's minds and make them go insane), Soul Manipulation (Horrors, demonic entities who feed on souls, cannot eats Makai Knights' souls), Corruption (Resisted being corrupts by Lost Soul Beast Armor), Time Stop (Completely unaffacted by Zaji's time stop power), Void Manipulation (Resisted void powers), and Plot Manipulation (Completely unaffected by Ilgishin's plot manipulation). Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Killed Zaji who easily created a dimensions which contains a galaxy, and many stars multiple times), likely Multi-Galaxy level (Moved and shook an entire dimension inside the Shrine of Wisdom, which contains multiple galaxies). Higher with Blazing Armament, Transformations, Power ups and sufficient Spiritual Energy Speed: At least Subsonic or Massively Hypersonic (Move faster than human's eyes can see. Blocks many bullets and easily block lightning at point-blank range), possibly FTL (Repeatedly blocks and dodges lasers, dodges multiple gunshots and lightnings at once. Kept up with Jinga, who easily reacted to and counter-attacked an instant teleportation. Easily blitz energy attack at point-blank range. Outspeed multiple laser beams at once. Should be comparable to Kaguya, who fly to the moon in seconds or minutes. Everything appears to be stopped when he converses with former bearers of GARO inside his mind in the middle of a fight) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Galactic, likely Multi-Galactic. Higher with Blazing Armament, Transformations, Power ups and sufficient Spiritual Energy Durability: Galaxy level, likely Multi-Galaxy level. Higher with Blazing Armament, Transformations, Power ups and sufficient Spiritual Energy Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range, much higher with many projectiles abilities Standard Equipment: Garoken, Zaruba, Mado Lighter, Gouten Intelligence: Combat genius, very good at adapting in battles, a genius at all field of swordsmanship. Can plot out tactics to get himself out of tough situations. Manage to survive a horde of soldiers when he's blinded. Outsmart a master manipulator such as Genojika. Manage to find a way to kill an enemy that can manipulate plot itself. Zaruba and former bearers of the title can also give him knowledge and information in the middle of a fight. Weaknesses: None notable Note: This is the composite page for everyone who inherited the title of GARO the Golden Knight, likely with more characters to follow in the future. Fights & Feats: 1 2 3 4 5 Gallery Garo_FullBody.png|GARO Armor in Gouki, Taiga, Kouga, Raiga and (briefly) Ryuga's version Blazing_Armament_GARO.png|Blazing Armament Lost_Shine_GARO.jpg|Lost Shine Version Garo_Sho.jpg|GARO Shou (Ryuga) Garo_Raikou.jpg|Raikou's Version Raikou_Upgreded.jpg|Raikou's Version Upgraded Garo_Armor_Leon.jpg|Leon's Version (Rage) Garo_Armor_Alfonso.jpg|Alfonso's Version Garo_Armor_Leon_composed.jpg|Leon's Version (Composed) Garo_Armor_Sword.png|Sword's Version Lost_Soul_Beast_GARO.png|Lost Soul Beast GARO Soaring_Garo.jpg|Soaring GARO Winged_Garo.png|Winged GARO Phosphorus_GARO.jpg|Phosphorus GARO Dragon_Formation_Garo.jpg|Dragon Formation GARO Blue_Dragon_GARO.jpg|Blue Dragon GARO Luminous_Beast_Form_GARO.jpg|Luminous Beast Form GARO GARO_Yami.jpg|GARO Yami Goldstorm_GARO.jpg|Goldstorm GARO Winged_Battle_Formation_GARO.png|Winged Battle Formation GARO Double_Extreme_Fusion_GARO.jpg|Double Extreme Fusion GARO Heavenly_Sword_Glitter_Garo.jpg|Heavenly Sword Glitter GARO GARO-Zaruba.jpg|GARO-Zaruba Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:GARO (TV Series) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Size-Shifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Light Users Category:Chi Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Death Users Category:Portal Users Category:Berserkers Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Life Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Chain Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Curse Users Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Composite Characters Category:Tier 3